thelastsovereignfandomcom-20200214-history
Investments
This page presents a compilation of all the personal investments offered in the gameThere are other investments available during chapter 3, but they are funded by the Yhilini budget, and they are described here.. They can only be made in ProN ("Promissory Notes"), with a single exception so far. Of course, you need to have the necessary amount of money at hand to make an investment, though in a few cases Megail will automatically reserve money for plot-mandatory investments. The prices of some investments are variable and may be influenced by a number of factors, including current party members, investments already made and actions of the party before the investment. In addition to monetary profits and other effects, most investments also affect your relationship with your companions. Speaking with them will give you some hints. Investment options become available after you arrive in Ari-Yhilina and foil the coup against the Widow Queen. The initial amount of ProN available to make investments depends of the amount of ProN you've given to Megail in Stineford. The minimum value is 50,000 and the maximum is 120,000Provided that you have done all the quests and ask Megail for more money.. Megail also offers you a ledger to keep track of your investments. Sierra Lee has stated that you can make similar investments (for instance contracting two mercenary companies) to get better results, but it will be with diminishing returns. You can spend your ProN in other avenues that don't appear as such in the LedgerFor instance, if you chose not to invest in the Cache excavation before leaving Ari-Yhilina at the start of chapter 2, you have the option to buy the remnants of the expedition for the original price: 10,000.. They won't give profits in the form of ProN, but there will be other advantages to invest on them (most of them won't be shown in the game as such, but in the form of hidden advantages). So far, you get ProN returns from Megail at these points: # Near the end of Chapter 2, when Simon returns from the Orgasmic Empire. They are marked with . # At the end of Chapter 3, after you have attended to the Petitioners and pay your respects to the Fallen. They are marked with . # At the start of Chapter 4, when you meet Megail in Stineford. They are marked with . During her part of the party split, Megail can also collect returns from some first round investments in Ari-Yhilina. They are marked with . This section is split in rounds to help you find the relevant investments that interest you. __TOC__ Ari-Yhilina During this round of investments you have the option to ask Megail for more money, just by visiting her in the Palace and selecting the option Acquire Money. This action gives you 25,000 ProN that helps you now but you will have less available money later: at the start of Megail's Route (-50,000) and when you receive the profits to start round three (-100,000). There are advantages and disadvantages to choose to use this option or to choose to don't. Profitable investments Non-profitable investments The upkeep is deducted from the total of your profits in the case of the mercenary companies. Stineford Profitable investments Some of them are also available after Simon's return. There are no relationship point gains or losses in this section. Ari-Yhilina Profitable investments Eustrin and Aram border Only the Eustrin Embassy is available (is still unclear in which conditions) later, so bear that in mind. Profitable investments Some of the prices in this section are variable and depend on the investment's choices that you made in the first round. Non-profitable investments During the business meeting, Megail gives you a resume of your investments (and the ProN of course). You also get 300,000 (or just 200,000 if you took money from Megail in chapter 1), plus any reward from the mine quest in Aka's route. Ari-Yhilina Both the Yhilin Bank and the Premium Steel investments won't give any more profits, but both will give a discount on the next tier: Yhilini Bank Core Lender and Premium Steel Owner. Profitable investments Non-profitable investments Neither the Dusty Horde or the Ari-Garda investments appear in the Ledger, for reasons that will be evident after the Battle of Yhilin. There are no options to lower the price of any investment in this section. Ardford Profitable investments Non-profitable investments After the Battle for Yhilin If you haven't done it before, you can still invest in the Premium Steel (only to be an owner). But you can now do some personal investments by using discretionary funding. With one exception, the rest can only be done in the Second House of Petitions. After the Third Arclent War violent action has concluded, you will eventually be in the throne room. Megail gives you a run-down of your profits (which aren't as high as they could have been due to the war). Also, you have to add the leftoversYou're encouraged to spend as much as you can on both budgets, so they are meant to be a consolation prize (Link). from both the Discretionary funding and your own funds from the Second House of Petitions. There are the same amounts in both cases: Profitable investments Megail and her agents have pulled togetherSierra has explained that, if you find it strange that all the people that represents potential investments are in the same room at the same time, you can: "consider that whole section an abstraction for a series of meetings." (Link). a series of potential investments. There's an investment opportunity for each of the three new nations plus representatives from the various businesses you encountered in Yhilin, Eustrin, the Elven Kingdoms and the Incubus King's Domain. Min has her own investment opportunity, and if you achieved the Succubus 1 bonus from having a low enough IKD Morale score then the succubus merchant offers the opportunity to expand Yhilini trade into the new territories. Most of the following investments are also available in Chapter 4 (the ones that con only be done now are marked with a footnote), but in most cases they will be more expensive (the cost in chapter 4 can be found between parenthesis after the initial price). As it was previously stated, you have the chance to invest in old investments and in investments that you may found already, but were unable to invest before. Most of the investments are only available after you have met Megail in Stineford. The profits shown in this round have been extracted from the game files, so you can't see them yet (as of version 0.31.4). Stineford and Feroholm Profitable investments Non-profitable investments Ari-Yhilina Profitable investments Non-profitable investments Sylvan region There are no new chances to invest, but, at minimum, you will be able to invest in the specific investment of the elf leader who wasn't your ally during your previous visit to the elven kingdoms. Profitable investments Eustrin and Aram border Profitable investments Chalice States Some of the following options are only unlocked after you have returned from your first visit to the Tower. Profitable investments Non-profitable investments New Givini Profitable investments Non-profitable investments Tak'Kan Profitable investments Non-profitable investments Headquarters upgrades Most of them can be purchased right there but there a few that you will eventually find in the new countries. Headquarters In Chalice States In New Givini In Tak'Kan References Category:Game mechanics